Painless
by xXkookyXx
Summary: Lucy gets caught up in an incident that involves fire. Knowing this; how will Natsu take it?


Sadly, **I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL!**

**(But if I did; oh the things I add to this anime) *smirks evilly***

* * *

(Lucy's POV)

I was walking home from a long day at the guild "Wow, those guys sure know how to tire a girl out huh plue?"

"Pun-pun!" he responded

I was walking on the borderline of the lake…again

The fisherman told me to be careful…again

And I had reached my apartment after coming from the guild…AGAIN!

*Sigh* "I feel like my life is an endless boring cycle" I said while I put my key in the lock. "Nothing's been happening! It's so…Boring!"

I had opened my door and kicked off my shoes, before falling exhaustedly on my bed

*Sigh* "There haven't been any jobs out either. Maybe I just need to relax, right Plue. Plue? Great I've been talking to myself!"

I flip around and stare at my ceiling.

Thinking about, mostly everything really

Like, *why does Gray strip so much? Or why is Mirajane's hair white? Does that make her an albino? Come to think of it why is Levy's hair blue!? What am I talking about? Look at Natsu! His hair's pink for crying out loud! Why is everyone's hair in the guild an odd variety of colors? Put them all together and you have a freaking rainbow!*

I beamed at the thought of everyone lining up together, and making a rainbow out of their hair.

I giggle a bit

Then I just go right back to staring at the ceiling.

*Hmm, I never really thought about Natsu and his power before…*

I thought, I mean _really_ thought about the dragon slayer for once. I thought about his power. What he could do with it. It baffles me that a guy with his kind of power can do whatever they want with it. Instead of burning down cities, he protects them. Instead of beating the good guys, he _is_ the good guy. It's crazy; Natsu can do whatever he wants. But instead, he'd rather stay close to his family in Fairytail.

I smile

Maybe that's why I'm so in love with him.

He's just so loyal, true and passionate about everything and everyone. He says that he and Gray are enemies, but everyone knows that they're the best of friends. And even though Erza can be a death machine! He still shows her that we'll always be by her side. And, he likes me for me. Not because I'm the daughter of the Heartfilia's, not because of my body. But for the me inside and out.

I just hope that one day, 'Likes' will turn into 'Love'.

But that's only a fantasy. And in every book that I've read, fantasies don't come true. At least not in reality.

I get up off my bed and stretch. While stretching I smell something. *Sniff, sniff* I finally find the source. My clothes. "Bleck! Urgghh! I go to the guild for a day! And they already have me smelling like alcohol! *Sigh* Guess that's what happens when you join Fairytail"

I walk to my bathroom. While walking I start to strip. Finally reaching the bathroom *nude* I head to the tub and turn on the faucets. Waiting for the tub to fill, I look for scents that I want to put in.

I smell one that I bought a few days ago. "Oooh, vanilla starlight *sniff, sniff* smells great!"

I pour a small dosage into the bath and mix the water. I turn the faucets off and slowly enter the steamy bath.

"Ahh, mmm. Nothing beats a nice hot bath, after a long day"

Silence

*Crash* I listen outside my bathroom window to hear what sounds like… a bottle breaking

"Probably some old drunkards" I brush it off and continue to enjoy my bath

After feeling clean and rejuvenated, I stepped out. Grabbed a towel and headed for the bedroom.

But suddenly I got a striking pain in my lower stomach.

"Don't tell me" I said to myself

I run back to the bathroom and close the door. "Great! * That 'time of the month' had just hit* and I just took a bath!" I whined

I took care of my 'situation' and then got ready for bed.

Yet, the cramps were hitting me pretty hard tonight. So I took some pills that will relive the pain, bad news is that if I take too many…well these pills had some crazy side effects. But they work like a charm!

And as long as they did what they're supposed to I didn't care, so I popped a pill. But then I heard another breaking bottle

"What the-" I look out my window to investigate.

Nobody was there

I begin to walk back to my bed, just to hear the continuous breaking of bottles

Again! I look out my window to find nothing.

I start to walk to my bed. Then another strike of pain went across my stomach. "Ow!" I look at the pills. "Maybe if I take another one, it'll work faster"

I take one more pill.

Then I hear another bottle break, I had enough!

I look out my window "STOP WITH THE BOTTLES!" Yet there was no one there to yell at.

I went to my bed, tucked myself in and started to think about the absent salamander. But something broke my focus.

I felt hot, and I smelled smoke. A lot of it

A fire had started

I tried getting up and running out, but I couldn't.

I couldn't move. *The pills! What kind of crazy side effect is this?!*

I tried shifting, I couldn't move my legs or arms. But my torso somehow still had feeling.

I shifted towards the end of the bed. Just to fall out of it.

I landed on my stomach. I looked out my bedroom door and saw fire.

I started to panic. *Is this how I'm going to die? A long and painful death, alone?*

There was so much smoke. And it was so hot.

I was praying that Natsu would find and save me.

"N-natsu"

Then everything went black.

(Natsu's POV)

I walked out of the guild a little wobbly *I had a long fight with Gray*. Unfortunately, I was alone tonight. Happy stuffed his belly with too much fish and Wendy had to take him for the night.

So with no one home, I didn't wanna be lonely. So I went to Lucy's place. Sure she'd kick me out by the time she woke up, but it's worth it. Being able to have her all to myself for the whole night! Is defiantly worth it in my book!

While I was getting closer to her place, a familiar scent tickled my nose

"Smoke?"

I panicked and ran to Lucy's apartment *No, no, no, no it's not! Please tell me it's not-*

"LUCY!"

My worst nightmare had come true.

Lucy's apartment. Was on fire.

There was already a crowd of people outside. Then I saw Lucy's landlady

"Hey! Is Lucy out here!?"

"N-no, I banged on her door but she didn't answer! I don't know if she's home"

I look up at the burning building, then I eyed Lucy's window. I saw fire through it.

I headed for the door. I didn't even knock.

*BAM* came down the door. I look around, through the colors of the blazes and furniture.

"Lucy!?" I look around for any sign of her

"LUCE!?"

Finally I check her bedroom and there she was. She wasn't on her bed, but on the floor.

It looked like she rolled out.

I scooped her up bridal style and ran out of the apartment. I didn't run to the guild. Instead I ran to my house, I had remedies there.

A few minutes after entering the woods I see my house in sight. I run faster. Finally kicking open the door, I put Lucy in the hammock that is my bed.

I then take a good look at her after I set her down.

She had been burned on her right leg. Badly. It went from her foot and shot up straight to her thigh. Then she had another burn across her stomach. The fire spread so quickly that it burned through her clothes. And the last burn was on her shoulder going down to her elbow.

I was infuriated. To know that what I use everyday, had hurt my Lucy. *Yeah I said _my_ Lucy*

I looked at her. She was completely unconscious. I was some what happy for that. To know that she's not feeling the pain, relived me a bit. But she wasn't really moving, so I checked her pulse, temperature. Everything seemed to be fine, excusing the burns.

I'm a fire mage, I should have things for burns. I look through an old cabinet where Happy usually keeps band-aids and stuff.

"Aha! I find a little box filled with all kinds of ointments and remedies to aid burns. "These should work"

I walk back to Lucy and start to rub the cream on her. I have to admit, it was a little awkward. I had to go in places that her clothes didn't really cover. I had to move her bra strap to get to her elbow, I had to take off her pants to rub the ointment on her thigh and I had to lift up her shirt a little to get her stomach. So basically I had to take off all her clothes, rub the ointment and then give her a baggy shirt. I mean she can't walk around here in her underwear *I blush* w-what would happy think?

When I was done I couldn't believe she was still unciouncious. So I just looked at her to kill time.

*I know, I sound like a creeper* but looking at her wasn't a bad thing. She's beautiful, I could stare at her and wonder about things all day. I pick up her hand and held it in mine. Still staring, I lightly brush a hair that was on her face. I just couldn't believe it.

Why her? Out of all the people, this happened to her. I'd rather it happen to me. At least I could eat the fire. But Lucy? No_._ I protect her. I watch out for her. I love her. But instead, I failed her. I hate knowing that I failed, I hate to lose.

And today, I almost lost something else that's almost as close to losing Igneel.

I almost lost her.

If I hadn't shown up, if I hadn't went to her house. I started to cry. Trying to block the images of what could of happened. If I wasn't there.

My grip on her hand tightened a bit. I couldn't bare the thought of losing Lucy. If I did, I don't know if I could handle it.

Losing the secret love of my life? No I _knew_ I couldn't handle it.

.

.

.

(Lucy's POV)

I started to wake up, and immediately I felt a burst of pain.

Not from the cramps, no this pain was much worse. It was all over my body. The hot spots were mostly on my leg, arm and stomach.

"Ah-a-ha" I winced in pain.

"Luce?"

I open my eyes slowly to find Natsu sitting beside me

"N-natsu?" *strike of pain* I flinch

"Hey, you're safe now" he pushes my hair back softly.

"S-safe from what? What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what? All I know is that I took pills for pain! Everything was fine!" I tried sitting up *strike of pain* "Ow!"

Natsu laid me back down "Listen Luce, your apartment…caught on fire"

My eyes almost popped they went so wide "N-no… you're lying!"

"Lucy I-"

"Was it you? Huh?! Did you set something on fire by accident!? And then it got out of control!?"

"What no! I would never do that to hurt you! NEVER!"

His tone scared me a bit

"Well you must be lying! All my stuff! My- my mother's picture…" I started to tear. It couldn't be true, everything was gone?

"Luce… When I went to your apartment it was already on fire-"

"Well, why didn't you put it out! Can't you _eat_ fire!"

"I WOULD NEVER EAT FIRE THAT HURT YOU!" he turned around quickly

I froze in silence

"To know that it hurt you, it wouldn't taste as good. And I don't want that taste in my mouth."

"Natsu…"

"I'm sorry Luce, all I could think about at the time was you! And if you were safe. I'm sorry, I really am…"

Then I began to remember.

*That's right, I took the pills and they made me paralyzed. I even remember waking up at one point. And I felt numb; numb from all the pain. I felt the fire nipping at my skin. It was such a hot, stingy sensation that I could never explain. It was that type of pain that you wouldn't believe existed. But it did. And I felt it. It was the type of pain that made you want to die immediately instead of sitting through it. It was complete torture. It was hell. But I could never tell him that, no. He would never forgive himself. And I would never forgive myself, for telling him what I went through*

"Natsu look at me…"

"No! I- I can't"

"Oh come on Natsu! I can't look that bad with these burns…Please?"

He turns around slowly.

"Come closer"

He steps closer to the hammock. I take my hand and cup his face softly

"This isn't your fault"

"I feel like it is! I wasn't there! And I'm always there! Plus this was fire. _FIRE_! If I was there I could've prevented this" A tear goes down his cheek

*He's crying?*

"Natsu, things happen-"

"But I could of prevented it! It's fire Luce! I. Do. Fire! What I do everyday! Hurt you! How am I supposed to live with that?!"

I saw tears in those angry but saddened eyes

"I love you Lucy, and I wouldn't want anything to hurt you…EVER!"

I felt like my heart stopped *He loves me?*

He took my hands into his "I'm sorry Luce, I'm so sorry" He tried saying through his tears

I smile and free one of my hands to run it through his hair. I then took my hand, and brought his face up to my level. "Hey, it was never your fault. You saved me." I ignore the pain and plant a soft kiss on his lips. "And that's why I love you, because you're always there. No matter what"

He was still baffled by the kiss. But eventually he smiled.

"D-do you really mean that?" He asked

"Every word." I smile

He smiles back. "But umm, you should rest now. Your burns are pretty bad. Do they hurt?"

"Just a little, but nothing I can't handle" I smile trying to reassure him

"Hey Lucy?"

"Yeah Natsu?"

"D-did it hurt?"

I froze

"Did what hurt?"

"You know what I'm talking about!" He looked at me with serious eyes "Well!?"

"Natsu, I don't think you wanna know that…"

(Natsu's POV)

I look her in the eyes

"Please Lucy, tell me"

"Nats-"

"TELL ME!"

"IT HURT OKAY! IT KILLS ME! THE PAIN WAS COMPLETELY UNBEARABLE! I WANTED TO DIE! YOU HAPPY NOW!?" She started to cry "I couldn't take it, I started to doubt and lose hope that you would find me. I've never been so scared. I really thought I was gunna die tonight" She said through sobbing. She had a waterfall trickling down her cheeks

"I'm so sorry"

"For what!?"

"This" I hug her tightly "I'm sorry if it hurt, I'm sorry if this hurts. But I promise that as long as you're with me. You will never feel pain like that again. I will protect you and love you whether you want me to or not"

"N-natsu"

I pull away just to pull her back in for a kiss, a kiss that sealed the deal.

I will protect Lucy, even if it kills me in the end

(Lucy's POV)

After we broke, he brushes my face with the back of his fingers. "Do you think anything in the apartment survived?"

"I don't know, if I got burned _this_ bad. I doubt anything survived. *Sigh* Where am I going to stay?"

"If anything you could stay with me and happy!"

"Uhh, that's okay I can stay with Levy or Erza or something-"

"Nah! I insist, it only makes sense that my girlfriend stays with me! Plus I think Levy goes to Gajeel's place sometimes. And I've seen Erza sneeking out to meet Jellal"

I blush at the thought of Levy and Erza 'being secretive' and because Natsu had just called me his girlfriend

"Well, if you think it won't be any trouble-" I said nervously

"OF COURSE NOT!" Natsu said excitedly "Why would it be any trouble?"

"Natsu, where would I sleep?"

"With me of course!"

"Natsu, you sleep in a hammock"

"Then you can take the hammock and I can take the couch"

"What couch!?"

He moved a pile of junk that consisted of clothes and other items

"There it is"

I sweat dropped. I couldn't believe that the couch survived such a pile.

"Uhh, you should really get this place cleaned up" I suggested

"Eh, I'll do it when I have time. But for now we have to focus on those burns"

Oh yeah, I forgot about those. I look down, the ointment was really working. Because the burns didn't hurt as much as they did before. And the redness started to die down.

"How do you feel?" He asked

"A lot better, thank you Natsu. For this. And everything, you really look out for me"

"Obviously! What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't look out for you?"

I blush

He then comes closer and captures my lips in a kiss

It was the best feeling ever. I sit up *still ignoring the pain* and try my best to put my arms around his neck.

We part for breath and I lay my forehead on his

Then I notice something

"Uh hey Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are my clothes"

He blushes a deep red

"I, uhh had to get rid of them. They were burnt and I had to put the ointment on you." He rubbed the back of his neck

"Wait, are you saying… You saw me naked!?"

"Not _fully _naked! Just down to your bra and panties" Now his face is darker than his hair

I stare at him, my eyes filled with embarrassment and shock

"NATSU!?"

"Okay do you want me to take off my clothes so you don't feel self conscious?"

"NATSU!"

"What? I'm just looking out for you!"

Then the worst had happened

Happy had walked through the door

"Natsu I'm ho- Ah! MIRA, MIRA! LUCY AND NATSU ARE TRYING TO MAKE KITTENS!"

"Happy! NO!" Me and Natsu said in unison

Natsu turned to me, "Look on the bright side, at least we won't have to tell them were already a couple"

He gave a big smile

"Yeah, I guess that's good" I smile.

He comes back and kisses me. He keeps me secured by taking his arms and coiling them around my waist. I do the same, around his neck.

I finally got the love of my life, I'm glad. He makes the pain go away, literally. Because now I don't feel pain. I feel overflowing happiness.

And I don't want that to ever go away.

.

.

.

(Normal POV)

It's been 6 months since the fire. Lucy and Natsu are still going on strong.

It was quite a mess explaining Lucy's wounds to the guild, but everybody went through it and helped Lucy with her apartment.

In Lucy's apartment the only places severely damaged were her kitchen, bathroom, partial living room and some parts of her bedroom. But most things had stayed in tact.

Sadly, Lucy's novel and the letters to her mother were burned to ashes. But luckily pictures and some albums were saved. Even the one picture of Lucy's mother

During the time, Lucy and the rest of the guild helped rebuild and restore the apartment.

They had also found out that it was bottles filled with gasoline that had caused the fire. It was a hit and run, so they never found out who was responsible.

(Lucy's POV)

Yay! My apartment is finally fixed and good to go! Actually thanks to the fire, I got new furniture and redecorated completely! Plus I got Natsu by my side. I say it was a blessing in disguise.

I looked around my new apartment, and couldn't wipe the smile off my face.

Thanks to me and the guild's hard work, everything came out great!

"Hey Lucy!"

I turn around to find Natsu coming through my _new_ window

"Oh hey"

"I see you're admiring the new place" he looked around for himself

"Yeah! I just can't believe we finally finished"

"Well, we did."

He fell against my bed and spread his arms and legs "Ahh, I'm glad your bed was saved. I don't know what I'd do if It got burned with the rest of your stuff"

"Yeah?" I walk towards him and fall on him. He wraps his arms around my waist

"Yeah this bed is completely amazing, if it went. I'd probably cry"

"Natsu I swear, you are just too much to handle"

"Yeah, that's why you love me right?" he smirks

"Yeah, that's why I love you" and I peck him on the lips

'Cause it was true

Even though the fire had happened. The recovery from it was fast.

Quick and painless.

* * *

**Hope it was enjoyable :D**

**Review, if you please**


End file.
